


Devotion

by Dilicious



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soi Fon doesn't do a very good job of hiding her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was done as a request for my friend Shannon (ursinenight.tumblr.com). I decided to post it here, so that you may all partake in it as well. I hope you enjoy it.

"Yoruichi-sama" Soi Fon had never liked the fact that she had feelings. She deemed them weak and unnecessary. Yet, these feelings of her wouldn't disappear. Therefore, she would do the one thing she knew how to do: hide them and not mention it to a soul.  
  
"What is it, Soi Fon?" The captain of the second squad looked at her lieutenant, wondering what she needed from her. Soi Fon, however, seemed to be having an internal conflict and Yoruichi decided to wait it out.  
  
After a few minutes though, the smaller woman didn't seem to be budging, so the captain decided to reach out and nudge her, seeing if that would knock her out of her state. Her hand went to touch her lieutenant's shoulder. As soon as it did, Soi Fon jumped back, eyes wide and a slight blush on her face. Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk at the reaction.   
  
"Oh, is something wrong?"  
  
"Of course not, Yoruichi-sama. I just wasn't...expecting it...that's all!" The smirk on the captain's face only grew larger.   
  
"Of course you weren't." Schooling her face back into a neutral expression, she continued.   
  
"Well, if you don't need anything from me, you can go." Soi Fon bowed and walked out, cursing her ridiculous reaction. That could've just clued the other woman in on her feelings, and that was something she didn't need right now.  
  
Why did she have to feel this way? She was just devoted to the woman...she couldn't...not her...  
These thoughts plagued her for the rest of the day, and well into the night. It's when she was finally ready to sleep that she heard noise outside her room. Being chief of the guard, she was always on guard. Holding a dagger, she silently made her way to the door. As she reached it, she threw it open, ready to attack. Instead, she was swiftly taken down by...  
  
"Yoruichi-sama?! What are you doing here?" The smaller woman hissed from under Yoruichi, who was currently sitting on top of her.  
  
"You're always so uptight! Relax a bit, Soi Fon!" Yoruichi said as she patted the woman on her head. She stood up, releasing her from her hold, where Soi Fon then pouted.   
  
"Yoruichi-sama, what are you doing? Was this all to get the best of me again ?" The captain took her lieutenant's face in her thumb and forefinger and edged closer to her, until Soi Fon could feel Yoruichi's breath on her face.   
"Nope. Just trying to get you to admit your feelings." Soi Fon's eyes widened, the blush from earlier returning to her face.   
  
"I-I-I don't understand! What do you mean?!"  
  
"You. Like. Me. And in a not so pure way even." The smug emanating from the taller woman was palatable. And it only frustrated Soi Fon, who broke free of Yoruichi's grip. Then, doing something neither of them expected, she took Yoruichi's face in her hands and crashed their lips together sloppily, teeth scraping against the captain's lips. Yoruichi was shocked, but only for a moment. She soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. After a few moments, they slowly separated, Yoruichi touching her bruised lips as Soi Fon did her best to avoid her gaze angrily.   
  
"Wow..." was all the captain could say as she stared at her lieutenant. She then grinned.   
  
"Where have you been hiding all that passion, Soi Fon? If this is what has been brought out of you, I definitely didn't make a mistake in choosing you!" Soi Fon's head whipped to face Yoruichi.   
  
"What? Choose me for what?" The taller woman's grin only widened.   
  
"My partner, of course!"   
  
"You're...you're not upset about what I have done?" Yoruichi shook her head, hugging her tightly. Whispering into her ear, she said:   
  
"I've felt the same way, my friend. Please, accept me as yours." Soi Fon could only nod in shock, not expecting the day to end up like this. Yoruichi then let go and threw herself on the mat, patting the spot next to her.   
  
"C'mon! I'm tired. Let's sleep!" Soi Fon smiled and nodded, crawling on top of the mat with her captain and now, girlfriend. She allowed herself to be wrapped in Yoruichi's arms, using the woman's ample breasts as a pillow. This...this was good. Soi Fon allowed herself to fall asleep to the sounds of Yoruichi's soft snoring.


End file.
